


Nightwing short fic 5

by Fujix



Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [5]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Just Add Kittens, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Summary: This is short fic 5 of the Dick Grayson Short Fics seriesrequests are welcome for this serieschapter one contains inspiration pic and story detailsDick and his brothers get turned into kittens
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone
Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914826
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Nightwing short fic 5

...........................................................................................

After helping Bruce and the JLA in defeating another enemy, a wave of magic from the downed opponent has the bat boys turning into kittens. Bruce returns home with his new rise of stresses and can only wait for when the magic wears off. Dick finds that trying to look after his 3 little kitten brothers while also being a kitten himself, brings new challenges and stress he hadn't realized would overwhelm him. 

for this fic the ages are:

Bruce- 39

Dick- 19

Jason- 17

Tim- 15

Dami- 11


End file.
